The present invention relates to a device, and to curling tongs having such a device, for creating volume in hair, especially in straight or wavy hair, without, in so doing, changing other visual aspects of the hair. For example, gentle waves present in the hair will still be visible as such after treatment.
With known techniques it is possible to perm the hair roots in order to lift the hair so that it does not fall so flat around the head. A problem with this known method is that the permed portion grows out and thus remains in the hair, but at the wrong place. In addition, it is a relatively complicated and costly procedure and is difficult to do at home.
Devices similar to the one according to the invention are known by terms such as crimping tongs or crimping irons. However, a feature of these known devices is that they curl the hair in such strong wave patterns that the latter are completely noticeable. The hair does indeed acquire greater volume when these are used, but its appearance is not otherwise maintained. The hair becomes tightly curled. EP 0 224 970 describes an example of such a device which is intended to be used to curl the hair or flatten it out by means of the hair being pinched firmly between either two grooved or wave-shaped heated plates or two flat heated plates. If the grooved plates are used, the hair is curled and is thus given greater volume, but its natural wave is lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,777 describes a device for creating lift and volume in hair. This is achieved here by means of a portion of the hair, nearest the head, being pinched firmly between heated plates so that it becomes straight and perpendicular to the head. It is not made clear here how long this effect lasts. The device also consists of a grip which has to be heated up in a stand before use.
DE-A1 3,606,718 concerns two wave-shaped legs between which the hair is pinched firmly during treatment with perm liquids. The treatment entails a wave pattern in the form of curls being formed in the hair. The wave-shaped legs are placed on the head such that the amplitude of the wave pattern increases in the direction from the head towards the tip of the hair.
The invention has the object of making available a device for creating volume in hair, without the hair losing its natural wave.
Another object of the invention is to make available a device for creating volume in hair which is inexpensive and easy to use and whose effect remains until the next time the hair becomes wet, for example when the hair is washed.
These and other objects are achieved by means of the device according to the present invention, which comprises first and second heatable leg elements which are each provided with a surface for giving off heat to the hair and thereby shaping the hair, which leg elements are provided with a wave shape which extends with decreasing amplitude across the surfaces. These objects are also achieved with curling tongs which comprise first and second legs which are connected to each other via a hinge, which curling tongs are provided with the said device so that the first leg element is arranged on the first leg and the second leg element is arranged on the second leg.
The invention thus affords a device, and curling tongs having such a device, for creating volume in the hair by means of the fact that a portion of the hair nearest the head is pinched between heated leg elements so that this portion is given a curl or wave which is sufficient to lift the hair. The appearance of the hair is not otherwise affected. The effect lasts until the hair becomes wet and it can be done easily at home without the help of a hairdresser.